1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for scanning the surface appearance and color of an object to be imaged.
2. Related Art
The surface of an object has a particular “surface appearance.” For example, the surface of a polished metal gives a “glossy appearance” to the watcher. The surface of a fabric gives a distinctive fabric contour and an aesthetic property of the weave with warp and weft, namely, a “texture” to the watcher. To make a more realistic visual representation of an object using a scanner, it is necessary to scan information about the object's surface appearance such as gloss or texture and reproduce the surface appearance.